As the Piper plays
by Kitten Writers
Summary: After Glory. The First never showed. Buffy is dead and Faith is stuck at the pole, Dawn lives with Willow and Tara in LA, and just about to start uni...dark forces begin to stir...R
1. One year later

Chapter 1  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary  
  
It's a year today now, a year since we lost Buffy, for the last time. Willow and Tara took me to her grave to lay some fresh flowers, it hit them hard too, one second she was alive, fighting off vamps, the next, she died, taken down from behind. I tried to warn her, why did she die? No wait, I know that one, so I could escape, so that I had a chance to live, someone she was sent to protect from Glory and anyone else who wanted to use The Key, me...her sister, her blood. Some sister I turned out to be, I was right there! DAMMIT I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!! Why did the monks make me a teenager? WHY!? I've lost a mother and a sister and I don't know what to...  
  
"Dawnie, Dinner!" The sound of Willow's voice dragged Dawn out of her confused ramblings in her diary. Buffy had sacrificed herself against odds that were stiff for even a Slayer to contend with. Dawn had been hurt, Willow and Tara were trying to drag her out. Then they heard the death cry from Buffy, that was it. Dawn tried to run back, tried to avenge her sister or die trying, Willow held her tight, there was no way Dawn would have walked out alive. "Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah I'm coming!" Dawn shouted back. Dawn locked her diary and walked downstairs, she didn't even try to hide the tear stains down the sides of her face. Dawn walked into the kitchen to see Willow and Tara talking, they heard the door open and there was an awkward silence, neither Willow or Tara knowing what to say. Dawn sat down to eat.  
  
"Are you ok hunny?" Tara's voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah just fine," she said quietly, lying. Inside, Dawn was in turmoil, it had been a long day. "I'm just tired, I think I'll head to bed after I've eaten."  
  
Dawn, Tara and Willow ate in silence.  
  
...  
  
"I'm worried about her, baby, she hasn't been herself," Willow said to Tara as she was taking her top off, her back to the bed, Tara in it.  
  
"I know sweetie, it's hard on her." Tara inched across the bed closer to Willow as she got in and settled under the duvet, Tara put her arm around Willow. "It's not easy to lose someone you love," she continued not wanting to imagine how she would feel without Willow. Tara and Willow were looking after Dawn, it was what Buffy would have wanted. Faith was out of jail now, but she was needed in The North Pole where it was almost permanent night, no rest for the wicked.  
  
Willow turned in Tara's arm to face her, her hand now caressing Tara's cheek, "We have to take Dawnie up to the University tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long day sweetie, get some sleep." Tara and Willow shared a tender kiss as they fell to sleep.  
  
...  
  
That night, a soft tune plays, lulling, making all outside drowsy, three people followed the sound of his pipe, unable to resist the hypnotic lure of his music. 


	2. At the uni

Chapter 2  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary  
  
Willow and Tara are taking me up to the university today, I guess I should be looking forward to it, but right now I don't know, I guess I'm feeling fragile right now, maybe I'm not ready. I always thought that Buffy would be with me when I went to University to help me, I guess I have to do well, for her. I smell pancakes downstairs, I had better be going. We need to be setting off soon.  
  
Downstairs, Tara was concentrating on the pancake mixture in the frying pan. She smiled as she felt an arm snake itself around her waist and leaned her head back into Willow. "Morning sweetie, thought the smell of pancakes would wake you up."  
  
"You kidding? You do the best baby."  
  
Tara flips the pancake one more time before putting it on top of the pile and turning off the hob. Tara turned around and hugged Willow. They stood there for a moment and then kissed. As they drew away, the door opened and Dawn walked in. "Hey Dawnie."  
  
"Hey guys." Dawn walked over and took the plate of pancakes to the table while Tara got three plates. "You got the syrup?"  
  
Willow rummaged in the cupboard, "hmm, sugar, cornflakes, lemon, what's that doing in there? Ah Syrup hiding behind the cornflakes, naughty syrup." Willow takes it out and walks to the table with the syrupy goodness and places it on the table. The three eat, again in silence.  
  
When Dawn leaves the table, Willow stands up and walks behind Tara who is still sitting and massages her neck, Tara sighs in pleasure., then she pulls away." Come on, we gotta get going."  
  
...  
  
The University was...big. Dawn took it all in as she walked around with Willow and Tara who were hand in hand. Dawn's eyes met those of another student, a girl with raven black hair, as soon as their eyes met, Dawn felt a spark of electricity. The girl was here alone, no one seemed to notice her, no one but Dawn. Dawn walked on with Tara and Willow.  
  
The girl in question was here alone but not just at the university, she was alone in the world. Forced out of her home, forced to flee. To most she wasn't even a memory.


	3. Dark forces meet

Chapter 3  
  
The warehouse was dark, the windows boarded. Two men lay dead, their heads at unnatural angles as they lay on the floor. Another man was screaming as a vampire drew blood from his neck, then the screaming stopped and the man fell limp. The door opens and a young looking man playing a pipe walks in, two women in tow. "Here's two more." The man, The Piper, wore a black denim jacket with jeans, underneath the jacket, he wore a red shirt. His hair was pure white and his eyes an icy blue.  
  
The vampire stopped feeding and wiped blood off his mouth. "Good, Bane and Cain will soon be here."  
  
"And our agreement? I'm taking all the risks here."  
  
The vampire stares coldly at The Piper, "you will get what you want when we are done. Besides, there are no risks, with one Slayer dead and the other in the North there is nothing to worry about."  
  
The Piper returned the glare with one of his own after looking at the three dead bodies on the floor, "I need twenty living, do you have to kill every one?"  
  
"I'm merely satisfying my thirst dear Piper, you will have your victims, the streets of LA are full of lambs to the slaughter."  
  
The two demons share an evil laugh then The Piper leaves.  
  
The raven haired girl walks across campus towards the university accommodation, she was lucky to even be able to afford it, a tall man walks alongside her. "Hey baby? Wanna play?"  
  
"Bite me!" the girl snapped out, not in the mood.  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer sweetness," he says as the skin on his face becomes taut and he opens his mouth revealing fangs, "why, you look good enough to eat..." The vamp grabs for her neck, the girl panics and mutters "trifla," the first thing that came into her head At this, an orb of light strikes the vamp and he turns to dust. The girl takes one look and runs towards the accommodation terrified not hanging around.  
  
"So, what did you think?" After a day traipsing around the university, Dawn had taken in all that LA university had to offer and she was sitting with Willow and Tara in the front room. Tara and Willow had their hands linked, Tara was reading a book that she was holding in her free hand.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok. I think I'm gonna do mythology, I would nail that class."  
  
Tara raised her head at this, "I should hope so to." Dawn laughed for the first time in the last few days. "And there I was thinking I'd never see you smile again," Tara stroked the back of her hand across Dawn's cheek. Dawn stifled a yawn.  
  
"I'm shattered, I think I'll head off to bed."  
  
"Bed sounds like a good idea," Willow agreed winking at Tara. 


	4. On my own

Chapter 4  
  
The key rattled frantically in the lock, the door quickly opened and then slammed. There was a few moments of heavy breathing and then a light clicked on. The raven haired girl, sweat all over her body, stood with her back to the door for a while. Her hair was tangled, her skin pale. The girl wore dark makeup giving her a gothic look. She wore a small crucifix around her neck and a black bracelet with the word "Sarah" written in white. Her tight shirt was black and her jeans were a faded blue. The girl, Sarah, walked shakily to the front room and sat on the couch with a flop. She ran her hands through her hair wincing as she hit a knot.  
  
There was a girl she saw at the Campus, someone she felt an immediate connection with, the only person all day who noticed her, and that was since she arrived in America, not just at the university. There was a single picture on the table in a frame, one of her with her foster parents. She thought back to what had lead up to here, from England.  
  
"The top story, another dead body has been found near the old school. It is believed to be the body of school girl Alicia Watts. This follows the discoveries of the bodies of John Carver and Danny Tristock. All three bodies were found covered in blood and all three were in the middle of what looks to be an archaic symbol. Rumours are flying about that it could be witchcraft. This is Alice Chambers, BBC news."  
  
Sarah's foster father looked at her concerned. "Sarah, people have seen you using your powers around town, I've tried to defend you but I need to know, was this you?"  
  
Sarah started to cry, "No, I could never do that. NEVER!"  
  
Sarah's foster mother walked over and put her arms around her. "You're going to have to get away from here Sarah, you know that?" Sarah nodded. The woman took her purse out of a bag and reached into it. "Here's all I have on me, tell me where you are and I'll send some more. Personally, I'd get out of the country."  
  
"I can get on a plane, invisible. It would be a strain but I can hold it long enough." Sarah looked up at the couple who had cared for her since she was five, tears in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"We love you too, keep in touch."  
  
Well, now Sarah had a place, she would soon have to call Gary and Beth, but what if that put them at risk? If the police knew they were receiving letters off her, and it was never past them these days to tap phones either, shit. "Looks like you're on your own Sarah," she muttered to herself, "on your own." 


	5. First day and ominous news

Chapter 5  
  
Some days later.  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary (ever wonder how I get into the girl's diary? I'm the narrator, an all powerful omnipresent being! lol)  
  
I've been feeling better I guess, this time of year is always gonna hurt, but she was the Slayer, she knew what she was getting into. That's twice she's sacrificed herself for me now...I miss her, it hurts. Something just struck me about the day I walked around uni, there was a girl there, she looked alone but there was something in her eyes, something that tells me she has been through some hurt as well, I dunno. Anyway, I have to get my stuff together. First day of uni!!!"  
  
"Mmff," Tara draws away from the kiss, her hand on Willow's naked thigh and moving up to her stomach, her other hand around the back of Willow's neck, feeling one of Willow's hands in her hair and the other on her lower back.  
  
"That was goooood," Willow moans, Willow catches a look at the clock. "Erm Tara?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"Dawn needs a lift."  
  
Tara draws away giving Willow the full benefit of her naked lover's pout. "But this is fun."  
  
Willow smiles, "Yeah, and we got responsibilities like making sure we get Dawn to uni cos if Dawnie missed uni on her first day I'm guessing they wouldn't like it." Willow stops for breath and thinks a while before saying, "besides we can get up to am lot more with her out the house baby."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that," Dawn calls from out the door in passing, "way to make me feel appreciated...I'll just go downstairs and sulk and eat my breakfast." Dawn used her sulky child voice, no big.  
  
"Yeah, we'll both go."  
  
"Okies, we can go shopping later," Willow smiled.  
  
...  
  
An alarm clock goes off on a bedside table, a pale skinned hand reaches across and taps the top, the clock doesn't stop, the hand tries a few times before just slamming the clock face down. "Shut up," a voice mutters, irate, "I know it's the first day of uni and I'll BE UP IN A MINUTE!" The clock gives one more beep, as if in protest shuts off. Sarah stretches, enspelling a clock was a nice trick...it's just hard to shut it up when it goes off...at least it doesn't talk.  
  
...  
  
In the lecture hall, the students file in for a lecture on Ancient Mythology. Dawn sat near the centre of the mass of benches with a notepad and pen ready. She thought she could feel a pair of eyes watching her, further back but didn't turn around.  
  
Further back, Sarah sat in her chair, there was that girl again, the one girl to notice her, she looked ok, well more than ok, kinda cute, if you like the whole blonde thing.  
  
Down at the front of the hall, the lecturer introduced himself. "Hey all, my name is Brad and I am going to take you through the fascinating world that is mythology..."  
  
...  
  
Willow and Tara walk down the street hand in hand, shopping bags in each witch's free hand. Tara pulled towards a little sideshop, "I'm hungry sweetie, I'm just gonna get some chocolate." They walked in and Willow stopped, looking at a paper with the words, emblazoned on the front page, "Another disappearance, "It seems he was spirited away."" 


	6. In the lecture hall

Chapter 6  
  
In England, Gary and Beth await a call from Sarah. "She's been gone four weeks now, she should have called us," Gary fumed.  
  
"Why didn't we just nab her here?" Beth asks.  
  
"Fool, you know as well as I do that Sarah could not be harmed in this home, she said she was going to America right? Well that's where we'll have to go."  
  
"And return without the girl? Abel will not be happy." Beth gets up and walks towards the front door. "You'll want to change first if this is going to work." Gary opens the closet doors and two limp bodies fall to the floor, covered in blood, the bodies of...Gary and Beth. "Well I'm ready." "Gary" turns around to see the form of Sarah looking back at him, Sarah walks over to the bodies and places her hands in the blood, as she does this, an archaic circle forms around the bodies waiting to be found.  
  
Gary screams a blood curdling howl as if in agony. He then changes form into that of a young man, his hair was shaved and he wore a red shirt as well as white jeans. He sneaks towards the back as "Sarah" runs out of the house with blood on her face and hands for all to see. She mutters under her breath, "damn you wretched girl, where are you?"  
  
"I grow tired of waiting on the word of Cain and Bane, I want the girl!"  
  
The demon, Abel, leaned in the corner of the warehouse and glared at The Piper with distaste. "She is away from her home Piper, the magic you are so scared of doesn't apply. Why don't you look for her?"  
  
"I might just do that! It would save me giving you the gem of Moondah," The Piper spits back. "Two weeks Abel, you have two weeks to find her."  
  
If only they knew, Sarah was right under their nose.  
  
...  
  
"Stories from the Ancient Greek world tell us of fantastic beasts such as the Minotaur, of cruel Gods who punish their own such as Zeus's torturous punishment of Prometheus, of feats of strength and bravery, of tricky labyrinths and the monsters they hold, all this and more. This is what we will be going through this semester." At the sound of the Minotaur, Dawn involuntarily shuddered, and with good reason having been cornered by one a couple of years ago.  
  
Further back, Sarah scribbled away furiously, as the lecture was brought to a close, Sarah's eyes wandered the auditorium, her gaze held on the back of Dawn, why did she seem drawn to her? Yeah she's cute, but I've never felt this way about a girl before, about anyone before for that matter. Dawn looked around and Sarah averted her gaze. Yeah right, as if Sarah. Just keep your head down and stay out of trouble and you will do everyone a favour.  
  
...  
  
"So this is the sort of thing Giles told us to call about right?" Willow babbles as she and Tara get into the house with their hands linked.  
  
"I dunno sweetie, I mean sure a couple of people have "disappeared" but are you sure that would be Slayer biz? Even if we had an fully working and operational Slayer near by, which we don't, what would she do?"  
  
"Five men and three women in the space of four days, seems a little nasty evil demonish thing to me." Willow stopped talking as the door opened and Dawn called that she was back. "Hey Dawnie, how was University?"  
  
"It went ok, bit of a bore with the lecture, just telling us what we're gonna be covering."  
  
"Ooh," Tara chips in, interested, "what do you have this semester?"  
  
"Greek mythology including," Dawn shudders "the Minotaur, nice way to start off...just glad there's no practical."  
  
Willow, Tara and Dawn all laugh as Willow and Tara unlink hands and set about preparing dinner.


	7. Your ancestor's sins will be purged with...

Authors note: I probably forgot to do this earlier but thoughts and mid communication (between WT) are in   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary  
  
The first day went as first days normally go, a long day full of finding out who's in your tutorial, your class and "getting to know everyone" yuck. I'll get to know people in my own time. The lecture was a bit boring, but again that's first day stuff, and considering I'll have to face my personal demon, the Minotaur...after looking that big smelly brute in the eyes a couple of years ago I know how Theseus felt.  
  
I saw that girl again, the one with raven hair, dunno her name yet. I'm sure she was staring at my back, our eyes met for a second, she looked, I dunno, there's something there that seems to make us connect. I feel the hair on the back of my neck rising whenever she looks at me, I'm confused, ok I'm ALWAYS confused, what is with her? What's with me?  
  
Can't concentrate on writing, all I can hear is Willow and Tara in the next room. I'm gonna go look up my lecture notes and watch some good old late night TV.  
  
Willow moaned in pleasure as Tara rode on top of her, her hands in her hair, then on her neck, travelling down her body, Willow's hands on Tara's back keeping time with the motions. Tara bent her head down and gave Willow a long, slow kiss, when she pulled back, she allowed her tongue to wonder Willow's face, her neck making Willow moan again for her efforts, man this is so good it oughta be illegal.  
  
If it were up to most Catholics it would be, Tara thought back, having heard Willow's thoughts perfectly. But then again, they aint usually that fun, Willow twisted her hips and flipped herself on top of Tara, pinning her down, now riding her hands over Tara's face, slowly creeping them down to her breasts...  
  
The Piper walked along the streets of LA, playing his soothing, hypnotising music, leading two men and a girl away into the darkness. Three more victims, one Abel would take to feed on, the other two would wish that they were dead, waiting, with no hope, as The Piper adds to his ranks those who will take part in the ritual, the necromancy needed, but he still needed one ingredient. Soon Sarah Elliot, soon your blood will purge the sins of your ancestors, soon, count on it!  
  
The Piper played his music, his victims oblivious to anything other than his tune.  
  
Not far out of earshot lies Sarah, she is face down on a cushion reading the notes she had scribbled down, her mind wanders though. Are Gary and Beth still waiting a call, maybe she oughta phone them, just once. No, something told her, something that left a lead weight on her heart, that a call would do no good.  
  
Sarah then thought of Dawn, she knew her name after seeing it on her folder, purple with a cute bunny rabbit in the top right corner, cute but yuckish. What was it about this girl that always seemed to draw her gaze? Sarah put her head down. Time for sleep.  
  
"Beep beep beep"  
  
Ok, time to get up, there goes that whole sleep idea. Had she been up this late? Weird, she usually has a better grasp on time than that. Five minutes meditation wouldn't make her late, would recharge the batteries slightly more efficiently than sleep as well.  
  
At the university, there was barely anyone around. First classes weren't for another half hour. Dawn had been up early and decided on a walk, besides, judging from the sounds coming from Willow's and Tara's room the night before, they could do with the sleep, so she just left a note telling them she had made her own way there. That's when she saw a dark shadow in the corner. She found herself looking at the girl from before, pale skin, loose black shirt, baggy black jeans. Sarah was little heavy on the dark makeup, but her raven black hair was immaculate. Why do I feel turned on right now? The girl pulled away from the darkness and came to sit down on a bench near Dawn, Dawn also sat down. "Hey," Dawn said quietly, her throat dry.  
  
"Hey," the voice had an English accent, though not as thick as Giles', it was the sort of voice where words smoothly rolled out off the tip of the tongue.  
  
"You're in my mythology class aint ya?"  
  
Sarah took her time before talking. "I'm surprised you noticed me, not many people do. Name's Sarah by the way."  
  
What does she mean not many people notice her? "Dawn," Dawn replied back to her.  
  
There was a brief silence, then Sarah stood up. "I have something to do Dawn, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok", Sarah walked off. 


	8. Feelings stir Abel needs a drink pout

Authors note: I probably forgot to do this earlier but thoughts and mid communication (between WT) are in   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well we have a vacancy behind the bar after university, and some periods during your free time as well if you need the money. What experience do you have behind a bar?" Sarah was standing in the student bar talking to the middle aged bar manager. Steve ran the bar for students during the day and also at night until the early hours, he also employed students who would need extra money for university.  
  
"I've worked at several pubs and nightclubs in England. You should find that this is in order," Sarah replied. Sarah took a document out of her folder with a list of bars and references.  
  
Steve looked this document over, noting that she came with high praise from several places. "Ok, tell me how to make a Blue Lagoon," he told her, naming one of the bar's most popular cocktails.  
  
Sarah smirked, it just happens to be a favourite cocktail in England also. "Easy, three quarts a glass of ice, a shot of Blue Lagoon and topped off with lemonade. Too much ice and the Blue Lagoon is too strong, too little and all the customer will taste is lemonade."  
  
"And what are the ingredients of the Blue Lagoon itself?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be allowed to tell you, not many know what is in it. Though I would say that it has Vodka somewhere in the mix."  
  
Steve nodded his head satisfied, "one more question, what should a Tequila Sunrise look like?"  
  
Again Sarah smirked, "deep red at the bottom, lightening off to orange towards the top, hence the name Tequila Sunrise."  
  
"Well it seems that you know your stuff young lady, when can you start?"  
  
Sarah considered, on Friday the late shift should be no problem, "see you tonight?"  
  
...  
  
"...next lecture, we will talk about Cerberus. Please have notes ready on this subject." Pur-lease the three headed dog, pet to Hades, guardian of the underworld, nasty temper too if what Buffy said is anything to go by. Dawn smirked as she packed her folder away, just as she had thought, most of what the lectures talked about, she had encountered or experienced, poor Prometheus, that is one experience I will gladly not go through. They had started off talking about the Gods of Olympus which had lead to a discussion of the underworld in which dead souls resided.  
  
...  
  
Further back, Sarah was also putting her folders in her bag, being a witch, she also knew a lot about Mythology making this the perfect subject for her university years. Sarah looked up and again she found herself looking at Dawn, Dawn looked back, and this time Sarah held her gaze. She walked down some steps to meet Dawn as she came out at the end of the row. "Hey."  
  
Dawn looked around and grinned when she saw Sarah over her right shoulder. "Hi, again. What made you take off so fast earlier anyway?"  
  
"I had to see a man about a job, I got it. No big."  
  
Sarah and Dawn walked out of the lecture hall into a corridor and from there out to the benches within the grounds of the campus. "So, what brings you to America?" Dawn asked as they sat down.  
  
Sarah paused, thinking about her answer. "I thought it might be, different. Anyway, a cute girl like you, why aint you with the jocks instead of lil' ol' me?"  
  
Dawn smiled thinly, biting her bottom lip, did she just call me cute? "Those guys? Oh come on, I dunno what it's like in England but those guys need to get over themselves, besides, I aint the kinda girl to just go throwing myself at any guy who crosses my path."  
  
Sarah nodded, why do I like this girl? I've never been much of a people person before. Sarah looked into Dawn's deep hazel eyes, seeing past what others can see and into her very soul, seeing her aura and the blue around some areas which came from being hurt. Woah, I've never done that before either. Sarah looked away, knowing that her feelings, though not as open to a none witch, could be seen through her eyes for those who looked hard enough, and right now, mingled with the suspicion of others, of what had happened to her friends with herself being accused of it, through all that, she also felt the first glimmer of love, sure she loved her foster parents, Gary and Beth, but...now I'm confused.  
  
Dawn looked away also, what is going on, I have never felt this way. Sarah touched her shoulder, she had stood and looked ready to go. "I have to get to work, drop in some time why don't you?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head, electricity seeming to spark where Sarah touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow, but there doesn't seem to be much we can do. If we pull Faith away from the Pole then the vampires will have free reign," Giles' stiff voice came out of the phone, "if you can find anything that points to demon activity then we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Ok Giles, I guess we knew this was coming. We'll have a look around tomorrow."  
  
Willow hung up the phone. "Homework?" Tara had heard pretty much the whole conversation.  
  
"Yup, 'fraid so. Though I can think of things to do while we are waiting for daylight hours. At this Willow leant forward and bit Tara's bottom lip, with a growl of pleasure, Tara lead the way to the bedroom.  
  
...  
  
Abel was thirsty, Abel was never in a good mood when he was thirsty. He walked along near the caged humans, smelling the fear of those who were no longer under the spell of the Piper. A firm hand came down on his shoulder. "Do not touch a single one of them Abel, I am not in this to keep you with a constant supply of blood."  
  
Abel spun round into the gaze of The Piper, "you have not brought any new victims Piper, I grow thirsty!"  
  
The Piper regarded Abel with cold eyes, "people are getting spooked, they are staying indoors with the stories. In a while there will be plenty more to bring here. Until then, you will have to hunt yourself." Abel sniffed, though The Piper was a centuries old necromancer, warm blood still ran through his veins. After taking three quick steps, Abel jumped towards his prey...  
  
...and landed flat on his ass. Having heard the warning signs, The Piper played a single note on his pipe, a quavering note that rose and fell in pitch paralysing Abel. Taking the pipe from his lips, he turned around and measured Abel with a scornful glare from his ice cold blue eyes. "Try that again," he spat, his voice full of contempt, he hadn't raised his voice, he didn't need to, "and it will be the final action you take as a free demon. With that, The Piper walks out of the warehouse leaving the affects of his pipe to wear off, it would be a long thirsty night for Abel. 


	9. Clubbing and cough working

Chapter 9  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary  
  
I talked to that girl today, her name's Sarah. I don't know why but we seem to just...click, as if she knows me completely and I know her, well obviously I don't I've only known her five minutes. Anyway, she's working down at the student bar, maybe I'll see her tonight when I go down there.  
  
Willow and Tara sat in the kitchen talking about their little scout around looking for whoever is causing these disappearances. "Well that was a nice waste of time," Tara murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, they had found nothing. "It's a shame we don't have somewhere like Willi's he always knew what was going on. I wonder where Angel has set up shop these days."  
  
Angel had moved out some time ago, he moved to New York where there had been a spate of demon attacks. Tara moved over to Willow and gave her ear a cheeky nibble.  
  
"Hey, we're meant to be thinking..." Tara had another nibble and Willow gave a small moan, that's when Dawn walked in from the hall. She wore a blue tank top and blue denim jeans.  
  
Dawn made a gagging sound, "oh come on, you two have your own room," Dawn walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pack of biscuits. She opened them and took a few before throwing the pack to Willow. "Here, if you're that hungry, eat."  
  
Dawn heads for the door.  
  
"Where are you going Dawnie?"  
  
"What? It's Friday. I'm off to the student bar."  
  
"Well don't stay out too late," Willow warned, "this may not be the Hellmouth but vampires still exist."  
  
"I'll get a cab home, don't you worry." Dawn walked back over to Willow and Tara giving them each a small hug, and quietly said "thanks."  
  
"For what Dawnie?" Tara asked.  
  
"You know, just for being there, I don't know how I'd have gone through the last week without..."  
  
Willow put a finger on her lips and shushed her, "we know Dawnie, just be careful, ok?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head and walked out the door.  
  
"A bottle of WKD please love," Sarah, wearing a black shirt and black trousers walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle by the neck. As she stood up, she flicked the bottle, letting it turn 360 degrees in mid-air before catching it, again, by the neck.  
  
She hooked the bottle top under a hook behind the bar and with another flick of her wrist had the top off before putting it on the bar. "That'll be $5.00 please," she said after tilling the bottle in, the young man paid her the money and walked off.  
  
"You know? If you break any bottles flicking them round like that, it'll come out of your wages." Steve had watched Sarah do that with several bottles.  
  
Sarah flashed her famous smirk, "I know, you think I'd do that if I ever dropped one?" Steve laughed before turning round to serve another customer.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Sarah turned to see Dawn smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Dawn, what will you have?"  
  
"Erm, just a glass of coke," Dawn had gone on a drinking binge when she was younger she still hadn't forgotten the outcome. She still drank, just not starting early.  
  
"Ice?" Dawn nodded, Sarah took a sip of her own coke behind the bar before putting some ice in a half pint glass and putting it under a machine befrore pressing two buttons, coke flowed out of a tap and stopped when the glass was full. Sarah tilled it up, "$2.20 please,"  
  
Dawn paid up and hung around near the bar drinking, listening to the music. "You gonna come for a dance?"  
  
"Dawnie, I'm working."  
  
Steve had heard while he was wiping down the bar, "as far as I'm concerned young lady, you're wiping down tables for half an hour while we aren't so busy," Steve winked and Sarah grinned.  
  
"Thanks Steve, I'll be back in half an hour." Sarah walked around the bar and Dawn grabbed her hand, Sarah could feel an odd spark of electricity as they walked towards the dance floor dancing in time with the music.  
  
Dawn and Sarah danced to the heavy rock beats blasting out of the speakers, "So, having a good time?" Dawn shouted across.  
  
"Yeah, so, you live near here or on campus?"  
  
"LA was my sister's old stomping grounds and I moved down here with some of her friends."  
  
"Cool, I think Steve's calling me back to work," Sarah put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and felt a spark, man why does this feel so right? Sarah walked over to the bar and behind it serving customers."  
  
The scene was not a happy one, Cain and Bane had come back and they had no idea where Sarah was. How could you lose her?" Abel raged, The Piper stood in the corner of the room, not looking happy either, a bored look on his face.  
  
"She was meant to call, she's in America though," the female, Bane, now in her natural form replied.  
  
"And what a help that is," The Piper's voice rang out scornfully, "so, how do you propose to find a girl in the largest country in the world, considering she didn't even need a ticket to travel here?"  
  
"Be patient wretch!" Cain spat back, "you shall have your girl, it's just a matter of time."  
  
The Piper drew his pipe looking at the three stood before him with anger in his eyes, his blue gaze could freeze water, "don't you ever talk to me like that fool. You have one week, then I find her on my own and the deal..."  
  
"You will have your girl Piper," Abel cut him off, "you will have her soon."  
  
The music was off and people were being asked to leave, it had been a good first night for Sarah. Sarah now walked around picking up empty bottles and looking for any glasses that would need cleaning before the staff went home. Dawn sat on a chair waiting for her.  
  
Sarah threw the last bottle into a bin with a loud metallic clank. "All done Steve."  
  
"Yeah, ok you can get off now, you going to be in tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, from nine?"  
  
"Yup, well come in half hour early, to help set up and you can have that half hour later on in the night."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Sarah headed for the door and Dawn caught her up. "Hey, you getting a taxi?"  
  
"Nah, I live on campus,"  
  
Dawn remembered Willow's warning to be careful, Willow and Tara wouldn't have said that if they weren't worried about anything. "Ok, how about I walk you home and get a cab from your place?"  
  
"Ok," Dawn and Sarah walked together.  
  
Sarah and Dawn walked up to the front door of the uni accommodation, Dawn had just rang for a taxi off her phone. "I'll see you tomorrow Dawnie," Sarah said quietly, ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn felt herself drawn to Sarah and gave her a light kiss on the lips, Sarah responded before both drew back, looks of shock on their faces. It had seemed so natural. "erm...sorry...that is..."  
  
Sarah put a finger on Dawn's lips to shush her, "It's ok, I..." Sarah was cut off by the beep of a taxi and Dawn stepped in. 


	10. Smut, dance, talk, all in one chapter

Chapter 10  
  
While Dawn was out of the house, Willow and Tara had taken the time to get up to fun of their own...  
  
Tara slid her thigh between Willow's legs as she kissed her passionately...a smiple ear nibbling had escalated into so much more as the two women groped each other desperate to feel skin on skin....The fruit of their labor lead them nude and writhing on the bed  
  
Tara straddled the petite redhead as she probed Willow's sweet mouth with her tongue looking for it's mate..."Come on Sweetie," she said breathlessly pulling back"..."give me some Willow-tongue baby..". Leaning back down Tara got her wish..."YES!," she thought," mmm...Willow-tongue..need more." Willow swirled her tongue around Tara's before gently taking the tip into her mouth to suckle. Running her fingers through her lover's blonde tresses she pulled them closer together almost frantic to feel the voluptuous woman on her..in her. Moving her left hand to Willow breast she massaged the perky nipple ever so slightly pinching the nipple with each caress as she bought her hand up to the redhead's silky hair to copy her actions. With a smirk and a twist of her hips Willow straddled Tara and kissed her a final time before releasing her hair to sit up. Smiling at the blonde's wanton look she trail her nimble fingers down the blonde's chest coming to her bountiful breasts.  
  
Trailing her hand down past Tara's breast then stomach she slowly sunk her fingers into the blonde's hot channel..."heh," she thought," it won't be that easy baby" she finished as she heard Tara groan and watched as her hips tried to ride the slim digits. Retracting her fingers, Willow smirked at Tara's whimper and captured her eyes as she slowly sucked the fingers in her mouth licking the juices off only leaving the thumb out of her mouth. "You're so good baby...taste yourself love..taste your passion for me...taste your want," she said placing her thumb on Tara lips. Tara all the while kept her eyes on Willow as she took the offered thumb into her mouth sucking in fervently. Groaning at the erotic sight or Tara sucking off her on cream. Willow began to rock on the blonde goddess desperate for some kind of relief  
  
Tara released Willow's thumb for her mouth and Willow trailed her hand down again to Tara's pussy only to pump into her with 2 fingers. "ahhh.. baby your so wet," Willow sighed feeling her hot wetness. "MMMM," Tara sighed rocking her hips her walls pulling Willow in deeper and deeper with each thrust," baby...more please..oh goddess..I need more Willow please baby."  
  
Willow upped the pace of her rocking and Tara kept in time until Willow brushed Tara's clit and Tara's body arched as she rode the agony of an orgasm. Willow, rocking herself on Tara's thigh, inched her fingers out to the tip and slammed 3 fingers into the blonde watching her face as the emotion past over them, she's so damn beautiful..she's a goddess..she's mine. Willow thought as she leaned down to kiss Tara feeling her walls clench desperately at her a sign of the blonde wiccans appending release.  
  
Tara fell limp breathing hard, Willow fell beside her, her arms searching out the blonde goddess on the bed beside her.  
  
...  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary.  
  
I've just got in from my night out, Willow and Tara are quiet, they must have wore each other out before I got home.  
  
I don't believe what happened, I mean we had a good time but. .I kissed her, not only that but it felt so right. She must have thought so as well because she responded, or was that reflex? I don't know. Why did I kiss her? Does she think I'm a freak now? What would I have thought if she did it to me? I'm confused and tired it's three in the morning. Time for bed.  
  
...  
  
Sarah had watched Dawn leave in the taxi, she felt tempted to ask her to stay but she knew Dawn would have to be home with her sister's friends. Did she kiss me or did I kiss her? Doesn't matter, it felt good. Woah...did i just think that?  
  
...  
  
Tara awoke first still feeling exhausted, she looked at the clock. Midday. Tara looked across at Willow, her lover, her something more and smiled. Willow's mouth was curved in a small smile looking peaceful.  
  
Tara put a leg out of bed, why does it always feel so cold when you just come out from under the duvet? Tara walked, still naked, towards the bathroom and walked in turning on the shower.  
  
The rushing water awoke Willow and she walked over towards the bathroom also.  
  
...  
  
Dawn woke up, hearing shrieks come from the shower. She smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. She looked across at her phone on her desk reading the display.  
  
1 message received.  
  
Dawn hit a button and a name stared back at her, "Sarah" Dawn opened the message. "Last night was good. Do you need to talk?" Dawn hit a few buttons and pressed send.  
  
...  
  
In a field like setting, we see one woman. Her hair is white, reaching down towards her midback, her clothes loose and white. She seems to have a glow, a radiance. She looks down onto our world...  
  
To her side, a wraith like girl, looking like the other woman but with shorter blonde hair, walks and sits by her mother. The woman looks down at the new arrival and sighs. "The argument you are having with your brother is damaging our world. My brother and Hecate are not pleased"  
  
The girl looks up, her body translucent, a soft tear in her eye. "It is not my fault that he is jealous mother." The girl sighed, she knew the damage she was causing but to give in would be to allow her brother to sweep the world with darkness. Where there is light, there will always be dark, where there is day, there will be night.  
  
The older woman thinks for a while. "We need a balance, and balance needs a vessel. Find me the body strong enough to be that vessel, find me your Earthly sister."  
  
...  
  
Meanwhile, back on Terra Firma so to speak, three meet in the cover of a shuttered building. Abel and Bane talk.  
  
"When will we have the stone Abel?" The woman, Bane spoke.  
  
"Do not grow impatient Bane, we wi..."  
  
"I've told you to never call me that when that arrogant fool of a Piper is not around." The voice changes from feminine to an angry masculine voice half way through the sentence. The body morphed from that of a slender woman with dark hair to a male, his body well built and muscular. The male's hair was black and short, his eyes were black also. His clothes changed from tight fitting leather to looser garments, black all over.  
  
Abel stood back, looking at his now male companion, "As I was saying Lucifer, we will soon find the girl and then it doesn't matter what that fool plans to do."  
  
"Indeed it doesn't, darkness shall cover the Earth and I will have revenge on my sister."  
  
...  
  
Extract from Dawn's diary  
  
Sarah asked if I needed to talk after last night, obviously it's gonna be about the kiss, what does she think? Well she texted me, can't be too bad can it? I hope not.  
  
I really want to shower before leaving the house, I told Sarah I would meet her at half one in the park, by the sounds coming from the shower I'm gonna have to wait a while. It's good to know that Willow and Tara can still enjoy themselves, that I'm not stopping them from doing anything they want to. When I was younger, they were more careful not to do anything around me...delicate little Dawnie could have been corrupted by love...psh!  
  
Last night was fun, I danced around, had a few drinks as well. Sarah had half an hour off when the bar was quiet and half an hour towards the end, we had a good time. I never expected to kiss her though, I guess I'm confused because I've never kissed anyone before, male or female.  
  
Some would say it's because I've lived with two lesbians. I remember how hard it was for Willow and Tara to get the right to look after me when Buffy died, everyone was like how I'd be corrupted. If I were this old then it wouldn't have mattered as I am old enough to choose who I live with. I needed them, the paper pushers in charge had to see that eventually.  
  
Anyway, judging by the lack of squeals, the bathroom is free, time to shower and use the rushing water against my ears to ignore Willow's and Tara's screaming that's almost bound to start in the other room at some point or another, at least I'm a heavy sleeper when it comes to nights.  
  
...  
  
Willow and Tara had moved to the bedroom, one towel wrapped around the both of them, enjoying the skin on skin contact. They drew away to get changed before they could engage in activities that would require another shower. Willow turned, now half naked to Tara, not helping but notice her perky butt. "Baby?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
Willow sat down on the bed, "I'm gonna go look around see if I can find out what this mojo is, you alright to do the weekly shop alone?"  
  
Tara turned towards Willow, "Yeah I'll be ok. Be careful sweetie."  
  
"I will."  
  
...  
  
Sarah sits on the bench, looking at her watch. It reads 13:25. She thought about last night, or rather this morning, what happened seemed so natural. People have said that magic cannot be changed by love, yet in a way love is magic, it gives just as much a rush.  
  
A man walked near to Sarah, he was pretty hard to miss. He looked young and his hair was snow white.  
  
...  
  
The Piper was a day dwelling creature, still more human than demon. He knew however that luring people away in broad daylight would be a mistake, people would see him. No one knew who he was nor who his father was and he would keep it that way.  
  
On a park bench he saw a girl, he wasn't about to give her a second look but...the power...the girl turned towards him and though her hair was a different colour she bore a canny resemblance to someone in his past, Alice Elliot.  
  
The Piper was about to walk up casually when he saw a brunette walk towards the girl, a brunette who also had power, though he could see that she had never tapped into it. The Piper walked on. Next time he saw the girl, she would be his enemy.  
  
...  
  
"Hey." Dawn had caught Sarah by surprise and she jumped slightly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Dawn sat down nervously, not quite sure of what to say. "Look...about last night...I mean I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Love is never about meaning to Dawnie, love is natural, like the Earth, like..." Sarah had been about to say "magic" but she had just been drove out of one town for that and she didn't want to freak this girl out so she finished, rather lamely, "...flowers."  
  
Dawn knew a coverup when she saw one, Buffy had used them all the time before her mother knew she was the Slayer, the one girl to stand between all that is evil, but she let it go. If Sarah wanted to tell her anything she would in her own time. "Did you say love?"  
  
Sarah blushed, that had just slipped off the tongue. "Yes Dawnie," Sarah gave a half smile, "Love. I've never felt this way Dawn, I'm confused but I know what I'm feeling."  
  
Dawn inched closer and put her hand on Sarah's.  
  
...  
  
The sky was darkening as Willow walked along, she had been to all the old bookstores and had been on the internet in the library and had then followed up any leads, a few guys knew a lot about the underworld and she had been following up leads all afternoon, unfortunately, word gets out. Three vampires stood in front of Willow as she walked through an alley. "We hear you have been asking questions, ones our Lord does not want answered."  
  
Willow backed away, she had been cutting back on the magic since it nearly destroyed her relationship with Tara and she felt sure she couldn't takedown three vampires...her back hit solid muscle and she turned...five vampires.  
  
One vampire struck towards Willow and she ducked, wishing she had brought a stake. As she ducked one punch, she got hit by another. Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Be gone followers of darkness." The wraith like girl, her body more opaque, now stood between the fallen Willow and the vampire gang, with a wave of her hand, the vampires burned to ashes. The girl turned towards Willow. "Our mother wants to see you."  
  
...  
  
Dawn and Sarah danced to the heavy rock beats blasting out of the speakers, "So, having a good time?" Dawn shouted across.  
  
"Yeah, so, you live near here or on campus?"  
  
"LA was my sister's old stomping grounds and I moved down here with some of her friends."  
  
"Cool, I think Steve's calling me back to work," Sarah put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and felt a spark, man why does this feel so right? Sarah walked over to the bar and behind it serving customers."  
  
.  
  
The scene was not a happy one, Cain and Bane had come back and they had no idea where Sarah was. How could you lose her?" Abel raged, The Piper stood in the corner of the room, not looking happy either, a bored look on his face.  
  
"She was meant to call, she's in America though," the female, Bane, now in her natural form replied.  
  
"And what a help that is," The Piper's voice rang out scornfully, "so, how do you propose to find a girl in the largest country in the world, considering she didn't even need a ticket to travel here?"  
  
"Be patient wretch!" Cain spat back, "you shall have your girl, it's just a matter of time."  
  
The Piper drew his pipe looking at the three stood before him with anger in his eyes, his blue gaze could freeze water, "don't you ever talk to me like that fool. You have one week, then I find her on my own and the deal..."  
  
"You will have your girl Piper," Abel cut him off, "you will have her soon."  
  
...  
  
The music was off and people were being asked to leave, it had been a good first night for Sarah. Sarah now walked around picking up empty bottles and looking for any glasses that would need cleaning before the staff went home. Dawn sat on a chair waiting for her.  
  
Sarah threw the last bottle into a bin with a loud metallic clank. "All done Steve."  
  
"Yeah, ok you can get off now, you going to be in tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, from nine?"  
  
"Yup, well come in half hour early, to help set up and you can have that half hour later on in the night."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Sarah headed for the door and Dawn caught her up. "Hey, you getting a taxi?"  
  
"Nah, I live on campus,"  
  
Dawn remembered Willow's warning to be careful, Willow and Tara wouldn't have said that if they weren't worried about anything. "Ok, how about I walk you home and get a cab from your place?"  
  
"Ok," Dawn and Sarah walked together.  
  
...  
  
Sarah and Dawn walked up to the front door of the uni accommodation, Dawn had just rang for a taxi off her phone. "I'll see you tomorrow Dawnie," Sarah said quietly, ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn felt herself drawn to Sarah and gave her a light kiss on the lips, Sarah responded before both drew back, looks of shock on their faces. It had seemed so natural. "erm...sorry...that is..."  
  
Sarah put a finger on Dawn's lips to shush her, "It's ok, I..." Sarah was cut off by the beep of a taxi and Dawn stepped in. 


	11. And there goes my grip on sanity

Authors note: Ideas taken from mythology and Christian Wicca  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Willow looked at the girl in front of her, confused. "Our mother? I-I don't have a sister."  
  
The girl shook her head, this was going to be hard. "Yes Willow, our mother. Well one of our mothers anyway, we have two."  
  
Willow looked at the girl like she was crazy, "Look, not that I'm not grateful for what just happened but I think you have the wrong person. I've lived with Ira and Sheila Rosenberg all my life, yup a Rosenberg that's me. Besides, I don't think it's possible yet to have two mothers, if you mean biological anyway."  
  
The girl stepped forward, Willow wanted to turn and walk, no run, away but she felt that she couldn't. The girl touched Willow's hand and the world in front of her disappeared into a blinding flash of white.  
  
...  
  
When Willow is able to see again, she finds that she is in a white room. In the room she sees that she is with the girl and also with an older looking version of the girl, only she has white hair down to her back. The woman has a regal air you would associate with royalty and her skin seems to have a glow. Her white floor length dress is almost as dazzling as her hair.  
  
A door opens in the corner and Willow sees a woman she does know, well one she knows of from pictures anyway. The woman's black hair flows in a ponytail down her back, her skin seems pale. She also has a glow, but it seems darker and more malevolent than that of the other woman. This woman was Hecate.  
  
The girl steps forward, "I have brought my sister."  
  
The woman Willow has yet to have a name for looks her up and down before speaking to the girl. "Very good Spirit, you may leave."  
  
"Yes mother." The girl walks out of the room.  
  
Willow looks at Hecate and the other woman, trying to get her bearings. Here she was with a Goddess she knew and it was a safe bet that the woman she did not know was a Goddess also. A child who called the woman she doesn't know "mother" claims that she is her sister...Willow was starting to get a headache.  
  
"You look confused my child," the lighter woman cut into her thoughts.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Some call me Lady Wisdom, Christian Wiccans believe that I am The Holy Spirit and worship me as female within The Trinity, other books have called me Sophia. Name me what you will, I am your mother Willow."  
  
Willow looked more confused than ever, "One sec, Christian Wiccans? Any Christian I've seen hates witchcraft...besides, I'm a Jew."  
  
Hecate cut in, "And so was Jesus, a bit too goody goody for my liking though, Sophia is right, she, excuse me, we are your mothers."  
  
Willow stared at the two women, is this a trick or am I in a dream or..."I know who my parents are, my parents are Ira and Sheila Rosenberg."  
  
Sophia looks sad as she regards Willow, "We had three children. Our first child, a boy we named Lucifer, he was born with the seed of evil in his heart, he tried to take power that was not his to wield, we sent him far underneath the Earth. You would call it Hell."  
  
"Our younger child," Hecate cut in, "Was born with the seed of good, she is the child you have just seen. We called her Spirit though Christians know her as "The Holy Spirit". Her brother, jealous of our favour, seeks to overrun the Earth with his darkness, though it damages the Earth, our younger child fights and she keeps the darkness from spreading. In her aid, I gave a group of men the power to give a girl the strength to aid this fight, she was known as The Slayer."  
  
"We had a middle child, conceived with the potential for both good and evil. For that child's protection, and so that the goodness in her could develop, I went to Earth to give birth to her. There, a couple adopted and looked after her. That child's name was Willow."  
  
Sophia walks over to a corner and picks up a box, inside that box is a piece of paper, a Birth Certificate. Sophia walks over to Willow and hands her the piece of paper, on the certificate it says "Willow" but no surname is given. Above her name, is the name "Mary", again with no surname given. Willow looks at the certificate, "You say your name is Sophia and that you are my mother but this name says Mary."  
  
Sophia's body changed, her clothes changed to a blue dress with a shawl over her head, her face changed also. Willow knew a character from the nativity when she saw it, she remembered...correction...she thought she remembered seeing Dawn in a Christmas nativity. Sophia spoke, "I once went to Earth under the name Mary so that a child could be born, a child who was to be the Saviour of his people, I went to Earth again under the name Mary, though I didn't look like this."  
  
Sophia touched Willow's arm and immediately, she knew, she couldn't say how she did, she just knew that this was the truth...and Willow's confusion was replaced with a flash of anger. "So if you were up here all this time, where were you when I was beat up in second grade? Where were you when all this Hellmouth stuff started up, where were you when a Hell God tried to destroy the Earth and brainsucked my girlfriend? Where were you when..." Willow's voice had started quiet but had begun to rise.  
  
Hecate raised a hand to cut off Willow's angry tirade, "We are not able to directly influence the events on Earth, that is something only Spirit can do and only when she is on Earth as a human. Though you do not know it, she has on occasion helped you, helped your fledgling powers to grow. It was unfortunate that Lucifer decided to make one of his portals to Earth in the very place we sent you to live, Sunnydale."  
  
Willow's anger faded slightly, her voice now quieter. "So why are you talking to me now?"  
  
It was Sophia that answered her, "Your brother and sister are locked in a battle, and truly, your sister cannot win. Where there is light, there must always be darkness, where there is good, there will always be evil to fight against it. The Earth is falling apart and it needs Balance, only then can this fight be stopped, Your body is the only body strong enough to be that Balance, born of us and born with both good and evil inside your heart. Your body is to be the Vessel. However, you can only be the Vessel if you allow yourself to be."  
  
Willow thought for some time, taking in what had just been said. When she answered, her voice was quiet. "Yes mother, I will be the Vessel."  
  
"Willow? WILLOW!!!" Willow's head snapped up as she turned around, the voice seemed to come from somewhere near and yet distant as in echoing, and it was Tara's voice...she sounded scared and upset, it nearly tore Wilow's heart in two...her vision was becoming blurry..."Willow please wake up!"  
  
...  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open and she found herself on the floor, she stood up and Tara backed off uncertainly. Tara looked scared, Willow's hair had turned white and her eyes were now black.  
  
"Y-y-you've been doing dark magick again! Is that why you wanted to be away from me today Willow?"  
  
"Many people new to Earth based religions and mystery religions are often quite confused by the terms white magic and black magic. The bottom line is that all forms of magick is natural and neutral." It was Willow's mouth that moved, but though her voice seemed to be coming out, there was also another voice with it. " Despite what some people may think, natural phenomena used in magick like psychic powers (energy manipulation), pre- cognition (divination), and post-cognition (understanding the past to help you determine a positive present and future), have no moral gradient; they are neither good nor bad - they simply are facts of the natural world. More importantly, they are the building blocks of the magickal world."  
  
"I am the Vessel." Willow's voice was now her own, "Incapable of good or evil."  
  
"The body whom I have inherited, Willow, daughter of Sophia and Hecate..." the voice that had spoken out alongside Willow's earlier was once more speaking with Willow, "...has shown that magick can be good," at this Willow closes her left hand, when she reopens it, she holds a ball of white fire. "And magick can be evil," Willow now closes her right hand and when it is reopened, it holds a ball of black fire. "How the wielder uses it defines his magicks, not magicks in general." Willow claps her hands and now holds one larger flame that is a bluish grey. Willow, who had been looking at her hands since the flames appeared, looked up at Tara. "I am the Balance."  
  
Willow's hair and eyes turned back to their natural forms. Willow looked unsteady for a moment and then gave a bloodcurdling scream...then fainted. 


	12. Explanation, kinda

Chapter 12  
  
Sarah and Dawn had talked for a while before going to the mall. They were now walking towards Dawn's home, hands intertwined. Both were silent for a while in their thoughts.  
  
Should I tell her about being The Slayer's sister? About being the key? Willow said she still felt strong power. What if someone else comes after me? Will I be putting Sarah in danger? Do I have the right to?  
  
Sarah's thoughts followed a similar path.  
  
Should I tell her about being a witch? Should she know why I'm here, what I'm running away from. Why did I get attacked by a vampire? Are we safe even now.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Dawn's voice brought Sarah out of her thoughts. "Yeah hunny?"  
  
"There's something I..." Dawn stopped talking when she heard a blood curdling scream, worse, a familiar blood curdling scream. "Willow," she breathed. She grabbed Sarah's wrist "Come on, run!"  
  
Sarah ran along with Dawn heading towards the sound of the scream.  
  
...  
  
Tara ran towards the prone body of Willow. Willow's skin had taken a light glow earlier but now looked pale. Tara checked Willow's breathing and pulse, she was still alive. Her pulse was racing but she was alive.  
  
"Willow? Tara!" Tara looked around and saw Dawn running up towards her, a look of concern on her face. Also with Dawn was a girl with long raven black hair Tara had never seen before she looked at Dawn, but questions could wait until later.  
  
Dawn ran over to Willow, tears coming from her eyes. The other girl also looked concerned as she looked at Dawn. Willow's eyes slowly fluttered open, a look of confusion on her face. "W-where am I? I-I-was attacked, then there was a girl...then...then...mother..."  
  
Tara put a finger on Willow's lips, "Shh sweetie, you're ok." Tara and Dawn helped Willow to her feet, Tara noticed that the girl had a look of concentration on her face and quietly muttered some words, a healing power seeming to emanate from her. Who is this girl? Tara and Dawn supported Willow as the girl followed behind murmuring her silent mantra.  
  
...  
  
Sarah had followed behind Dawn, the look on her girl's face enough to stir her into running faster than she had ever run before. She and Dawn ran until they came upon an alley where a blonde was frantically looking for signs of life in a redhead. The blonde looked at her and their eyes met, immediately, Sarah knew that she was looking at a witch, two witches. Dawn ran over to the women as Sarah looked on, she did what came naturally, she murmured a spell to help aid the healing process.  
  
...  
  
Sarah was now walking next to Dawn, they weren't holding hands, it hardly seemed the time for Dawn to tell her guardians that she had a girlfriend, she could feel the closeness between the three, friends, closer than that, parents and daughter almost. The group walked up to a door and Tara, Dawn and Willow walked in, Sarah was unsure on whether or not to follow but the imploring look in Dawn's eyes was all the invitation she needed. She needs me. Sarah crossed the threshold and Dawn shut the door. Tara and Willow walked up the stairs, Willow still a little unsteady.  
  
...  
  
Tara supported Willow onto the bed and sat next to her, stroking her face. "Sweetie, you scared me," Tara pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry baby...I didn't mean to." Willow's face brightened a little, "I definitely have some names though...erm what were they? Ooh yeah, Piper was one and erm...Abel."  
  
"That's good sweetie." Tara stayed silent for a while, she remembered Willow's little speech earlier, that wasn't Willow, well not just Willow, this was still Willow after all, it's just, there was something else. "Sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was all that about...a-about the Balance and being the Vessel?"  
  
Willow stayed silent, the almost dream coming back to her. It wasn't a dream, Willow knew it. She could feel herself talking to Tara before she passed out. But before that...she wasn't even on this plane let alone Earth. "I don't know...well I do but...I need to sleep." Willow's voice sounded drowsy. Before Willow passed out, she felt a great power overtake her body, it was almost too much, any other person would have died. Willow right now though, needed sleep.  
  
Tara could see this and stood up, she still needed to find out who the girl with Dawn was, Willow could give her some answers after she got some sleep.  
  
...  
  
Dawn and Sarah had sat in silence for a while, "Hunny?"  
  
Dawn looked up, "mmhm?"  
  
"What were you saying before we started running?"  
  
Dawn paused for a while, this didn't seem the right time, she started to try and formulate words that just wouldn't come to her. "It's nothing, well it is something obviously but it's something that can wait. I'm kinda worried about Willow right now so I can't think...like I ever think anyway but that isn't the point...dammit I've found Willow's ability to babble!" Both girls laughed helplessly.  
  
Tara walked down the stairs, her eyes taking in the two girls in front of her. They sat close like friends, or more than. Dawn heard the creak of the bottom step and turned to face Tara. "How is she?"  
  
Tara waited a while before answering, "She's exhausted, something...s- something happened."  
  
Dawn got up and ran over to hug her, "Will she be ok?"  
  
Tara smiled, "Yes, she will be just fine." Tara stayed silent for a moment, "Anyway, who's your friend?"  
  
"Ooh yeah, rude much of me huh? This is Sarah, she's in my class." Sarah sketched a wave, "I'm guessing you need a drink huh? I'll be right back."  
  
Dawn walked towards the kitchen to get some drinks going and Tara walked over to Sarah. "I know what you did for Willow."  
  
Sarah's face is unreadable Ok so she knows, I thought she would.  
  
"Thank you." Those words brought a small smile to Sarah's face as she spoke quietly, "I just do what I can...look, you won't tell anyone will you? I mean I..."  
  
Sarah suddenly stopped speaking, she had said too much. Tara looked at Sarah inviting her to continue speaking, "I won't." Dawn came back in with the drinks. 


End file.
